gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
New Cutey Honey OVA 1
An Angel Descends was the 1st ova of New Cutey Honey. It came out April 21st, 1994 in japan and February 7th, 1998 in North America by ADV films. Characters *Honey Kisaragi *Danbei Hayami *Chokkei Hayami *Dolmeck * Black Maiden *Deathstar *Daiko Hayami *Akakabu Hayami *Mayor Light *Peeping Spider Plot Daiko and Akakabu rob a bank but the employees have the right to bear arms so the heist is scrapped. on theyr getta way, they nearly run over Chokkei on his way to meet Mayor Light. At Mayor Lights speech, he gives a good precursor to Trump about making things good and lighting the darkness(Harvey Dent to) but some liberals violent maniacs attack the event and kill a lotta poeple. Chokkei saves mayor light from an ae wielding moto-mutant and lands face first into Honey's large soft bust(better than going facefirst into her a55!) Danbei saves em like a robo while getting an axe to the head, but throws the axe at the invisible peeping spider, who reveals the guys Danbei hit only once still have hit points left. they chanse him and his back f--ks out, but Black Maiden(BM) saves him. Dolmeck comes in and says he runs this city (like that guy from dolemite??) and offers mayor light a chance to join him ans a lieutenant (not LEFF TENN INT like those candy a55 Canadians say). Mayor Light don't consent so Dolmect leaves with a warning. then Danbei has Chokkei pull his chord and launches missiles and busts the place. later before (or after) b0ning deathstar, Dolmeck with BM talks about a prophecy about light returning and they gotta kill it. deathstar sez she can kill it and b0nes Dolmeck(again?). Danbei chats with Chokkei at his place while taking a steam and Chokkei talks about his man crush on mayor light. Danbei tells him about Cutey Honey beating Panther Claw. Chokkei recognizes the nearly nude statues of her as Honey Kisaragi and they rush to find her. Honey tries to talk light out of going to a meeting but he goes anyway for the people. but finds the people have been iced by deathstar and she shreds his men with gunfire(they're at a church or somethin btw). honey saves him by pushing him into the pews and Danbei busts in but dodges gunfire and lands face first into honey's big soft thick a55!!(at least his head didn't get sucked inside it) Danbei recognizes her but she don't do him. so Danbei smoke missiles them a way out but deathstar sends the moto-mutants after em. they get chased on the roof and deathstar to light that sez Dolmeck sez(that's hearsay btw) if he can beat her it proves hes not weak. she has a gun and they don't(so the republicans were right!!) and Danbei attacks, but is beat down by her. the moto-mutants reveal they are freelance but are siding with Dolmeck now as hes the "winning side". Danbei urges honey to transform and fight and when deathstar is gonna waste him, honey jumps in. deathstar rips open her top and the honey statues at danbeis place light up, give honey her choaker, and she transforms as dreathstar opens fire on her as she is nude. but honey has transformed into an armor babe I skimpy metal. she trumps deathstars aim and flash changes into hurricane honey to snag a moto-mutants bike and bust a55(they fly off a building so I'm pretty sure theire dead). Honey gives a rundown of her forms before turning into Cutey Honey. Deathstar injects the capsule into her left b00b and turns into a furry or something and fights honey. Honey uses her skills, and jet and cuts her wing off to get her on earth. Deathstar strangles honey with one arm but honey busts her eye with a kick and chops her dead with her boosted sword. then she goes to Hell and Dolmeck, peeping spider and BM talk about honey above a Devilman gargoyle and disappear. honey floats for some reason and gets nude while turning her outfit to her blonde outfit one as Chokkei sez now he has hope and can se a way out of having to work with unions the darkness. Cameos * theres one photo with a buncha faces from other things. like Harenchi Gakuen, is seen in the next episode is that his teacher? ]] *Devilman: near the end is a garglyle that looks just like Devilman. Navigation Category:Cutie Honey Episodes Category:OVA Episodes